


How Time Passes

by Azzure



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Occasional Wind Tribe Cameos/Mentions, Secret Santa Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzure/pseuds/Azzure
Summary: Time stops for no man. No matter how much a man might wish otherwise. But as long as she's happy... Well... That's good enough for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Akayona Secret Santa event on tumblr. This turned into a monster much larger than I ever expected, but I'm rather happy with how it turned out.

**It’s funny, when he looked back on how much time he’d spent with a her. It never seems very important at the start. If asked back at the beginning he’d have said they had all the time in the world. Sure they’d drift apart at times, but she always came back, sometimes even bringing another friend along with her.**

**But it was different when she met him.**

_“Well Shin-ah and Kija will come watch them with me.” Yona stuck her tongue out at Yoon who buried his face in his hands with a groan._

_“I never said I wouldn’t, I just want to check out this book-cart first.” They’d been arguing for several minutes, Shin-ah and Kija watching silently from the side._

_“Check it out, then catch up with us.” Kija attempted to interject but before he could speak Yona grabbed his and Shin-ah’s own hand pulling them away before Yoon could object. Shin-ah watched the boy shake his head, but approach the cart before they were swallowed up by the crowd._

_“Y-Yona!” They struggled to match her pace, and Shin-ah found himself just barely staying on his feet, narrowly dodging the cracks and bumps because he saw them coming. Kija however wasn’t so lucky and after a few narrow misses his foot caught on another raised corner and he went down flat on his face, finally forcing Yona to stop. “Please. I can’t walk that fast.”_

_She knelt down next to him as he groaned and sat up. “Sorry. I got excited.”_

_Shin-ah offered them both a hand and helped them to their feet, Kija still looking slightly dazed as he rubbed his head, “What’s the hurry? We can see the fireworks well enough from here.”_

_“We have to get good seats, before someone takes them.” Her voice was quiet as she spoke, and Shin-ah could see she was biting her lip. “I know maybe it’s selfish of me, but this is the first year that dad didn’t come and I really wanted to show you a good view.”_

_Kija’s face went pink, “I-I didn’t mean-” His eyes flashed in alarm and he looked seconds away from panic as he glanced over at Shin-ah, who simply nodded back towards Yona._

_The panic faded and Kija nodded, a determined expression on his face as he linked hands with her, “Lead the way Princess.”_

_Yona looked up, a smile spreading across her face as she grabbed tightly to Shin-ah’s hand and pulled them towards the end of the festival grounds; a large hill visible in the distance. People were already filling in on blankets at various points on the lower slope and plains at the base._

_They weaved quickly through the crowd, Shin-ah alerting Kija to several possible tripping hazards that the other narrowly dodged. But when they finally reached the base of the hill Yona stopped abruptly. Kija holding Shin-ah back at the last second so that neither of them knocked her over._

_“We’re too late.” Her voice was laced with disappointment and Shin-ah gazed up at the top of the hill, able to see lights flickering; it seemed that they had been beaten. Pouting Yona turned around placing her hands on her hips with a sigh. “I guess we’ll have to find another spot.”_

_“Do I sense a damsel in distress?” They all turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and looked up to see a man staring down at them, a green ponytail draped over his shoulder._

_Another dark haired man stood beside him, looking less than amused. “Please tell me you did not just say that.”_

_“She’s not distressed.” Yoon popped up by Kija seemingly out of nowhere, startling him. “We just lost our spot. We’ll find another. Have a nice night.” He grabbed Yona’s wrist and started to pull her away._

_“Why not come watch with us?”_

_The four of them slowly turned around, the man still smiling at them, his friend now face palming and starting to turn away. He reached out quickly though, catching the man by the back of his shirt. “Now Hak, let’s not be rude.”_

_“Remind me why I brought you along?”_

_“We can’t just leave them stranded like this.”_

_“We’re not stranded.” Yoon rolled his eyes, “Like I said, we’ll find somewhere else.”_

_“Nonsense, we insist.” Before Yoon could object further the man grabbed his hand and pulled him along, Yona laughing as she followed. Kija immediately started after them, attempting to get the stranger to let go of Yoon, but to no avail. Shin-ah glanced over and shrugged at Hak before heading that way as well._

_The other man led them to a spot higher on the hill where several brightly colored blankets were spread out with several teens lying across them. As Shin-ah caught up with the group it seemed that Yoon was already involved in angry debate with the strange man. “You don’t just go dragging complete strangers around with you. We don’t even know who you are.”_

_“Jae-ha.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_He smiled, “My name, it’s Jae-ha. Now we’re not strangers.”_

_Yoon rolled his eyes, “That’s not how that works.”_

_The sky was getting darker by the second and Shin-ah watched as Hak plopped down on the ground, trapping one of the other boys in a headlock. “If you want to find another spot I’d do it quick, the show’ll be starting before long.”_

_Yona glanced around thoughtfully before plopping down beside Hak. “He has a point. We could just stay here, it’s a good spot.”_

_When Yoon didn’t say anything, Shin-ah traded glances with Kija before both of them sat down. Yoon remained standing, seething in place, eventually though the boy yielded and took a seat as well, no longer interested in arguing._

_Jae-ha sat down just before the first firework went off, the blue color flashing bright in the air. It was followed closely by a second, this one shaded in green. The next was red, then another blue. They flashed in many colors and patterns decorating the night sky in gorgeous beauty. Shin-ah found himself transfixed, but eventually the bright lights and loud booms became too much and he had to turn away._

_Shielding his ears against the sounds, he took a moment to observe the others. Kija and Yoon were captivated by the display and even the unfamiliar Jae-ha seemed to be enjoying himself. Yona’s eyes sparkled like the stars themselves as she watched, but the most interesting was Hak. Because Shin-ah didn’t miss the way he wasn’t watching the fireworks, but Yona’s face._

**She’d thought that was the end of it, they all had. But they should have known better.**

_“What’s that noise?”_

_They all stopped their game at the sound of the soft ringing echoing from another room. Shin-ah didn’t recognize it, none of them seemed to, at least not until Yona’s face lit up. “Oh!” She left the room without a word and the remaining three exchanged confused glances. After a moment though the young woman returned, holding her still ringing phone and looking very confused. “I don’t know this number.”_

_Kija and Yoon peered over her shoulders silently, but their frowns confirmed that they didn’t recognize it either. Shin-ah remained where he was at the table, watching them silently as Ao munched on a piece of cheese from communal plate. Yona looked back and forth at the two boys on either side of her, “What should I do?”_

_Kija frowned and bit his lip, staring perplexed at the phone, “It would rude not to not answer, wouldn’t it? I mean they did take the time to call.”_

_“I say don’t.” Yoon crossed his arms over his chest, “We don’t know that it’s not some creepy old man or something.”_

_“Creepy old man!” Kija looked horrified, “The Princess would never give her number to someone like that.”_

_“Who said she gave it to them?” Yoon rolled his eyes, “There are other ways to get someone’s number you know.”_

_“Well if it is then I’ll fight-”_

_“I’m going to answer it.” Yona interrupted the conversation, talking to no one in particular before accepting the call and placing the phone to her ear. “Hello?”_

_The room went silent and all eyes seemed fixed on Yona who was listening intently to her cell. “Yes, this is her. Can I ask who’s calling?”_

_“Princess who is i-” Kija was silenced quickly as Yoon jabbed him in the side with his elbow._

_“Quiet, she’s trying to listen.”_

_Yona nodded for a moment before her smile slowly shifted into a frown, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I remember you.” She paused a moment, as though waiting for a reply, then spoke again. “You heard me right, your name doesn’t familiar. Where do you think we’ve met before?”_

_Kija and Yoon seemed just as confused as Shin-ah was. Someone she’d met before? While she claimed not to know them it was obvious she did, but whoever it was also seemed to have made her mad. Which didn’t make sense, since Yona was one of the most forgiving people he knew. She didn’t hold grudges against anyone that he could think of._

_“Oh really? The same night I gave you my number and told you to call me in a couple weeks? That night?”_

_Recognition flashed on all three of their faces now. The festival had been almost three months ago, and it seemed only now that the dark hared man who’d taken a liking to Yona was finally calling. Yoon grimaced and silently mouthed, ‘ouch’ and the other two simply nodded._

_“You know, if you really didn’t like me you didn’t have to take my number. You could have just said no.” She was pacing now, one hand placed on her hip. “Oh don’t start making excuses, no one gets that busy for three whole months.”_

_He seemed to be talking again, but Yona still didn’t seem amused, or the slightest bit impressed. Instead she pulled the phone away from her ear and tapped the screen before setting it on the table. A vaguely familiar voice echoing from the speaker. “-did get busy alright? Do you want me to take you out to lunch or something to make up for it?”_

_“She’s not going alone.” Yoon was scowled at the phone, though he was no doubt aware the the man on the other end couldn’t see his sour expression, on either side of him Kija and Shin-ah both nodded._

_There was a long pause on the other end and Shin-ah might have guessed he’d hung up, except that there hadn’t been any sort of click. Eventually though, he spoke again. “…Did you just put me on speaker phone?”_

_Yona crossed her arms over her chest. “Maybe.”_

_“That’s low. And yes maybe I deserved it, but it’s still low.”_

_She shrugged, “Oops.”_

_There was another pause, “So are you going to let me treat you?”_

_The smile slowly sneaking onto her face, “I suppose.”_

_Yoon interjected again before the man could get in another word, “Again, she’s not going alone.”_

_He sighed, “Alright fine. Somehow I was already expecting my roommate to show up at some point anyway.” There was a muffled voice in the background and a moment later he spoke again, voice slightly more muffled with comments likely not directed at them. “Don’t you dare Droopy Eyes. I will kill you.”_

_Taking a seat at the table Yona picked up the phone, leaving it on speaker but holding it closer to her face. “So what days are you free?”_

_“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that question?”_

_“I’m free next Thursday.”_

_“Meet at the cafe on the corner then?”_

_Yona looked thoughtful, “You mean the one next to the bookstore?” Yoon seemed to brighten at that destination idea._

_“That’s the one.”_

_“Alright.” She smiled, “See you then.”_

_“Sounds good.” His tone hinted that he wanted to say more, but after the sound of a crash echoed in the background along with muffled laughter the phone line immediately went dead._

**The day arrived faster than they could have imagined.**

_“I think I see them!” Yona jogged ahead, her long red hair blowing in the winter breeze. Shin-ah pulled his scarf tighter around his face and Ao chirped happily from where she was nestled in the rim of his hat._

_Kija trudged through the snow next to him, shivering and breathing out cloudy breaths of air. Yoon trudged even further back, his boots repeatedly getting stuck in the snow. “Slow down will you, not all of us can just bound through this stuff like you can.”_

_“Sorry.” Yona bounced in place on her heels as she waited for them to catch up. “I’m just excited.”_

_“I don’t see why. You didn’t hear from the guy for more than a month, I don’t see what makes him so special now.” Yoon huffed, steadying himself on Shin-ah’s arm as he finally caught up._

_Yona just stuck her tongue out at him playfully before darting ahead and exchanging greetings with a familiar green haired man. Shin-ah heard Kija groan beside him, “Oh no he brought him.”_

_“That’s his only roommate.” Yoon looked over with a frown, “He kind of told us who to expect.”_

_Kija huffed but didn’t say anything else, Shin-ah moved his gloved hand from his pocket and squeezed the other’s reassuringly. Kija glanced over with a smile and returned the squeeze. Meanwhile Yoon had found his footing and was headed towards Yona, pausing once to glance back over his shoulder. “Are you two coming or not?”_

_They entered the cafe and Jae-ha led them to a table in the back where Hak was already seated, his attention focused on his phone. Gesturing for Yona to take a seat next to Hak he slid in on the opposite side of the booth, Kija and Yoon filling in after him, leaving Shin-ah to sit with the pair on the first side._

_A waitress appeared soon after and as she walked away with drink orders an uneasy silence fell over the table, only broken when Jae-ha leaned forward, elbows propped on the table, watching them all curiously. “Soooo… it’s been a while hmmm?” Kija face-palmed and Hak just rolled his eyes, “What?”_

_“That’s how you choose to start this conversation? This is exactly why I didn’t want you to come along.”_

_“At least I’m being social, you haven’t said a word to any of them since they arrived.”_

_Hak opened his mouth to refute but Jae-ha had already shifted position and was attempting to start up a conversation with Kija and Yoon, earning short replies and odd looks from the two. Grumbling Hak fell back against the seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Beside him Yona fidgeted, her face faintly pink and her eyes darting between him and Ao who had climbed up on the table. “So, nice weather out I guess.”_

_She didn’t look up at him, “The snow is nice, it’s a little cold though.”_

_He shrugged, “The cold doesn’t really bother me, though we can’t take my younger brother out to play when it’s like this.”_

_Shin-ah noticed her interest peak, “You’re younger brother? You mean one of the ones we met at the festival?”_

_“Ahh no unfortunately.” Hak smiled, “Tae-yeon gets sick easily, Grandpa didn’t think it was a good idea for him to go that night because of the chill. They watched the fireworks from the house though, so he still got to see them.”_

_“So he can’t play in the snow at all then?”_

_“He can some, we just have to watch him careful when he’s outside.” He grinned, “Kid loves to make snowmen, you can tell when its warm enough because you come home to a yard full of them.”_

_Yona giggled, “That sounds adorable.”_

_“Yeah we build a lot of them together, he loves it.”_

_All conversations were interrupted as the waitress returned, passing out the drinks before leaving. Jae-ha and Kija immediately returned to their debate, with periodic interjections from Yoon. Hak meanwhile shifted position and leaned back against the windowsill, his attention fixed on Yona, “What about you, any siblings?”_

_She took a sip of her cocoa before brushing a strand of hair out of her face. “No it’s just me and my dad, though my cousin and uncle come around sometimes. You see he’s always busy with-”_

_Shin-ah watched her face light up, her hands wave in gestures as she spoke. And how Hak seemed interested in every word she said. How the conversation seemed to make her happy. And so Shin-ah was happy._

**And it only happened more…**

_“I’m heading out.” Her face was bright as she headed towards the door, purse slung over her shoulder._

_“What’s the hurry?” Yoon frowned, turning away from his chess game with Kija to stare at her over the back of the couch, “You never leave this early.”_

_Yona paused in the doorway, “I need time to get ready. Hak’s taking me out tonight remember?”_

_“Right.” Yoon rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the game board, “You know you guys just went on a date last week right.”_

_“Not everything is a date.” Huffing she folded her arms over her chest, “Hak and I are friends, we can just hang out sometimes like normal people. Besides Kija takes me out sometimes too.”_

_“He does, but Hak is not Kija. His intentions are very different.”_

_Kija, realizing he was being discussed looked up from the game board, “Intentions of what?”_

_Yona just sighed before approaching and stopping behind the couch. “It’s not a regular thing alright, we’re just having fun.”_

_“Sure.” There was a hint of sarcasm in the way he said it but Yona didn’t seem to catch on, instead she just smiled and adjusted her bag, heading back towards the door._

_“I’ll see you all tomorrow then.”_

_“Have fun Princess!” Kija shouted after her and Shin-ah simply waved._

_Smiling she waved once then vanished out of view, her voice lingering even once she was out of sight. “Try not to beat Kija too badly Yoon.”_

_“I make no promises.” The boy frowned, staring at the board intently before finally moving one of the pieces and folding his arms across his chest. “Checkmate.” Kija only groaned._

**And more…**

_“Do you think he’ll like it?” Yona spun in a slow circle, her much shorter hair swaying with her every movement. At one point she accidentally danced off the screen but she moved back into view after a couple seconds. Ao squeaked her approval from where she sat on Shin-ah’s shoulder as the young man nodded, “You look… nice.”_

_Yona giggled and spun around in another circle, “I wasn't sure I would like it, but it’s actually really nice.”_

_“That’s good.” Shin-ah smiled, his eyes flicking between the computer screen and the notebook in front of him._

_“You’ll be home next week won’t you? On your break?” Shin-ah nodded, continuing his sketch. “Did you get my invitation?”_

_“I’ll… be there.”_

_He added the last few lines and held up the drawing. Yona gasped happily, “Oh it’s beautiful. Ahh, you’re so good Shin-ah. Is art school fun?”_

_He nodded, “It’s nice. But… not like home.”_

_“Well just a little longer until you are home. And then we’ll have a lot of time to hang out.” Her face brightened, “And you’ll get to meet Hak’s whole family, he’s bringing them all over for Christmas.”_

_“It should be fun.” He smiled, gently patting Ao’s head, “More people, is more fun.”_

_“That’s what I tried to tell Yoon, but he just grumbled about it.” She pouted, but her face brightened after a moment, “He’s coming with Iksu though, so he shouldn’t mind too much.”_

_“He’ll be fine.”_

_Yona nodded and opened her mouth like she was going to say something else, but was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone on her desk. Her face lit up with the light from the screen, “Oh shoot!” Hurriedly she stood up, tugging her jacket off the chair and struggling to put it on. “I’m late. Hak’s taking me out for dinner tonight.” She glanced worriedly at the screen, “I’m really sorry to rush off like this. We can talk more later though!”_

_“It’s good.” He smiled and as Ao climbed up on his hand and he held her up near the camera, her adorable face taking up most of the screen. “Have fun.”_

_“I will.” She smiled again, the bright smile that Shin-ah loved to see her with. “Bye Shin-ah. Bye Ao.” She waved, a movement Shin-ah copied, but after a moment the picture froze and then the screen went dark._

**Until for the first time the thoughts crossed their minds that they might actually lose her.**

_“They’ve gotten pretty close huh.” Yoon sat in the chair beside him, bags scattered at his feet, the plane ticket clenched in his hand._

_“Yes.” He wanted to say more, but he wasn’t sure what else to say. He already knew where the conversation was going, even if he didn’t want it to._

_“They hang out at least once a week, and even if they don’t call it a date you know that’s what it is.” Shin-ah nodded in agreement. “Kija says she still spends plenty of time with him, so it’s nice to know that she’s not just brushing off her friends but…” He groaned, covering his face in his hands his words muffled “They’ve been doing this for a year and half now, it’s only a matter of time until…” He cut himself off, hands falling back down in his lap as he bit his lip. “They get married. And start a family. All that stuff.”_

_They sat in silence for several minutes, Shin-ah stroking the top of Ao’s head._

_“Do you think things will change?” Yoon didn’t look up when he spoke, “I mean I know they aren’t what they were, but do you think she’ll ever leave?” Shin-ah didn’t say anything, instead choosing to take Yoon’s hand and give it a gentle squeeze. The young man sighed, his head dropping to rest on Shin-ah’s shoulder, “Yeah, I thought so. I guess I always knew it was coming, but I never really wanted it to. You know?”_

_Shin-ah wanted to comfort him; he wanted to say something but he didn’t know what to say. Instead he watched as Ao scrambled across to Yoon’s knee, nestling herself under his free hand and earning a smile from him. They stayed like that until the announcement for their flight echoed through the lobby._

**But by then it was too late. Not that any of them would have stopped it.**

_“Alright Thunder Beast, it’s your turn.”_

_Hak seemed distracted and it wasn’t until Jae-ha leaned across Kija’s lap and tickled the back of his neck that he seemed to snap out of it. It took him a moment to come back into focus; but Jae-ha was quick, sitting back up and throughly examining the wrapped package in his hands before Hak was aware of what was happening. The other man caught on quickly though, leaning forward just enough to glare over at him. “Do that again and I’ll cut off your ponytail.”_

_Jae-ha didn’t seem even mildly concerned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Across the room laughter could be heard and Hak shot a glare at Han-Dae and Tae-Woo who quickly ducked back behind the couch._

_Eventually though Hak pulled a small wrapped package out of his pocket and tossed it in Yona’s direction, earning a glare from Yoon as he plopped back down, not seeming the least bit enthusiastic. “Your highness.”_

_Yona barely caught it and immediately started to peal away the paper. Shin-ah watched each layer of paper come free, and there were a lot of them. After the fourth Yona glared at Hak, who had flopped onto his back and was currently staring up at the ceiling. “Did you have to wrap it so many times?”_

_“Well it’s no fun if you get off easily.”_

_She huffed again, but after a couple more layers finally revealed the box below. The room fell silent, whether on purpose or just by coincidence he couldn’t tell, as she passed away the last of the paper and opened the box._

_Immediately she gasped and her hands covered her mouth, seemingly frozen at the sight of the small open box in her lap. Inside a pair of earrings sparkled against the light, they looked older and didn’t fit with any of the current jewelry styles, but Shin-ah didn’t think they were supposed to._

_“They were my grandmother’s.” Hak sat up, watching as Yona slowly pulled one out of the box, cradling it in her palm._

_“They’re beautiful.”_

_His eyes were drawn away from Yona’s face as Mundok shifted forward whispering something in Tae-Yeon’s ear, beside both of them Il was smiling. Shin-ah wasn’t able to catch the words, but he managed to read lips and hurriedly he turned his attention to Hak watching closely as the man stood up._

_“You know something Princess.” He offered her a hand and Yona took it, Hak immediately pulling her to her feet._

_“What?”_

_He took her hand, “Those are very special.”_

_Yona glanced down at them, the blissful smile on her face, “I can imagine.”_

_“I’m only supposed to give them to woman I mean to marry.” Before his words could set in he dropped to one knee and fished a ring out of his pocket presenting it to her. “So will you?”_

_This time Shin-ah was certain the room was silently intentionally, everyone awaiting Yona’s answer. She didn’t move at first, but suddenly the words seemed to sink in and she squeaked and tackling him in a flurry of giggles, sending them both sprawling to the ground. “Yes. Yes. Yes!”_

**Because her happiness was always the most important thing.**

_“You take care of her.” Yoon stood on his toes in front of Hak, waving his finger in front of the man’s face. “If you don’t we’ll find out about it and we’ll pay you back double. No, times ten.”_

_“Indeed!” Hak seemed silently more concerned when Kija stepped up behind the smaller young man, but after staring at them both for a moment he waved them off and turned away, adjusting his tie._

_“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” Yoon and Kija simultaneous folded their arms over their chests and Hak turned to Shin-ah wearing a look of mild desperation. “Help me out?”_

_Shin-ah said nothing, his eyes taking in the man in front of him; dressed in a nice suit and his hair combed down Hak looked extremely uncomfortable, but happy all the same. Walking forward he placed his hand on Hak’s shoulder, Ao running across his arm and nibbling on the man’s hair. “You’ll do good.”_

_Hak blinked in surprise and Shin-ah offered are rare smile as he transfered Ao back to his own shoulder, then took Kija’s hand and pulled him towards the doors. “Let’s go.” He didn’t look back over his shoulder to see what any of them were thinking. He didn’t need to._

**After all, in the end it was her life not theirs.**

_“I do.” Her face shined as she spoke the words._

_“I do.”_

_“You may kiss the bride.” Before Hak could make any move Yona reached up and pulled him down, their lips meeting in a deep kiss as the room erupted in cheers. Looking to either side Shin-ah could see Kija and Yoon breaking down in happy tears, though the later was brushing them away insisting otherwise. When the couple finally separated Hak smiled mischievously before sweeping Yona off her feet, earning a squeak out of her before proceeding to carry her down the aisle and out the door._

_The whole crowd followed them outside and watched as the car carried the newlyweds off into the distance and out sight. Not a second after they vanished from sight Shin-ah felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and he looked over to to see Jae-ha leaning down between him and Kija. “Don’t suppose I could hang out with you three for a while. The apartment is going to be rather empty now.”_

_Kija sniffed and nodded, still smiling, “I don’t see a problem with that. What should we do?”_

_Jae-ha sighed, “I was thinking of getting a drink personally, if you any of you would be interested in joining me?”_

_Yoon wiped away the last of his tears as he looked up at him, “Nothing alcoholic, you are not getting drunk on the first day they’re gone._

_Jae-ha sighed and stared off down the path before slowly glancing down with a smile, “I know of a nice cafe we could go to.”_

_Yoon folded his arms over his chest, his eyes were red but he was still smiling. “The one with a corner with a bookstore next door?”_

_Jae-ha’s grin widened, “Perhaps.”_

**It was hard. Watching her drift away with someone else. But she was happy. And that was what mattered. That smile. That laugh. They were happy with that other person. And even after everything else, she’d always come back to them. And just like always, she brought a new face with her.**

“You look deep in thought.” Shin-ah looked up to see Jae-ha standing in the doorway watching him curiously. After a minute the other entered completely and flopped down on the couch, poking playfully at the bundle nestled in Shin-ah’s arms. “She’s a cutie isn’t she?”

Humming in agreement Shin-ah brushed strands of hair out of the small girl’s face, the contact causing her to stir and nestle in closer to his chest. He felt his heart beat faster and a quick glance over revealed that Jae-ha was also melting from the cuteness, his head resting on Shin-ah’s shoulder as he gazed down at the baby. “I want one.”

“Then get married.” Jae-ha made a face as Kija entered the room, leaning over the back of the couch to get a better look at the child.

“I’d rather not thanks, I quite like being single.”

“Then adopt.” Kija didn’t look up from where he was softly cooing at the child, “That’s an option too.”

“What’s an option?” Hak stuck his head around the door frame, his eyes instantly locking on the child in Shin-ah’s arms.

Jae-ha took the opportunity to steal the child away cuddling her close to his own chest. “Kija was saying I should adopt, and I think I’ll take this one right here.”

Hak’s expression was a mix of play and murder as he walked over and retrieved his daughter from the other man, cuddling her in one arm and turning so she was positioned out of Jae-ha’s reach. “Just try it Droopy Eyes, you’ll be dead before you reach the door.”

“It seems I’ve trigger someone’s parental instincts.” Jae-ha playfully pulled Shin-ah in front of him. “Do me a favor and just stay right here.”

Kija leaned further over the couch, “Don’t go dragging Shin-ah into your problems.”

“Are you volunteering then?” Before Kija could answer Jae-ha reached up and yanked him over the couch and into his lap, creating yet another barrier between him and Hak.

“Aagh!”

“Be careful with the couch Droopy Eyes.” Hak was watching the whole think, looking rather amused despite his attempts to seem irritated. It was obvious that he was enjoying this as much if not more than the rest of them.

“If any of you get hurt I’m not taking care of you.” Yoon and Yona appeared in the doorway just before Kija managed to untangle himself from Jae-ha and hit the floor with a thud, glaring up at the other sourly.

Jae-ha wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, instead rising to his feet and making his way over to the newcomers, but giving Hak a wide arc. “But Mother, I thought you were supposed to help people, being a doctor and all.”

Yoon just crossed his arms over his chest and didn’t yield, “I’m not your mother. And I’m also off hours, so I don’t have to do anything.”

“You’d just let us die?”

“If you’re that worried about dying then don’t do anything stupid.”

The debate faded to background noise as he watched Yona claim her daughter from Hak with a kiss and move over next to him, perching on the arm of the couch before planting another kiss on the child’s forehead. “I was always worried that when I grew up I’d drift away from the people I loved. That starting a family meant I couldn’t have friends anymore.” He looked up to see her smiling down at him, “But you know, I think we’ll be just fine.”

He could see it now; Yona wasn’t going anywhere, none of them were. Not without each other. And he smiled up at her.

**Yes, everything was going to be just fine.**


End file.
